We're Being Punked, Pedro/Transcript
Previously on Legacies : HOPE: My name is Hope Mikaelson. I'm a hybrid of three different creatures. Tri-brid. : ALARIC: We are a school for the supernatural. : LIZZIE: Welcome to the Salvatore School. : JOSIE: I'm Josie. : LIZZIE: I'm Lizzie. Sisters. : PENELOPE: Lizzie's nemesis Dana liking you. That's the puzzle piece you need to crack Lizzie's candy shell. : LIZZIE: I'll forgive you if you promise - not to keep secrets. : JOSIE: I promise. : HOPE: Landon was inside the walls of this school because of me. He had access to the knife he stole because of me. : DORIAN: She's a dragon. To take down a dragon, all you need is a buttload of courage - and a sword. : ALARIC: This is a death spell. We don't allow black magic. It gets inside your heart and it poisons your mind. : HOPE: Where are they? : ALARIC: They're gone. : LANDON: I lied to protect myself, but in doing so, I hurt you. For that, I will be forever sorry. : ALARIC: You know, I opened this school to protect these kids. How am I supposed to protect them from stuff that's not supposed to exist? : HOPE & JOSIE: Ignarious. Ignarious! Salvatore Boarding School (Hallway) : ALARIC: Gaulish. Why does it always have to be Gaulish? Salvatore Boarding School (Classroom) : DORIAN: All right, gather together. Chain spells are about the fluid movement of energy from witch to witch. Where's Penelope Park? : LIZZIE: Um, lady cramps, Mr. Williams. : DORIAN: Sorry I asked. A disharmonious group makes for an uneven flow. : JOSIE: Uh-oh, who's in trouble with the headmaster? : HOPE: Probably the people who started a rumble with the local high school. : DORIAN: Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman. And baby makes three. Off you go. Salvatore Boarding School (Hallway) : LIZZIE: This makes no sense, Dad. Why are we being punished? : ALARIC: Because you started a brawl at a charity football game that risked exposing what we really do here. : LIZZIE: Well, you weren't mad last night. : ALARIC: I was mad last night. My undying love for my daughters just happened to trump my rage. I volunteered everyone in the game, so stop complaining. You're lucky that it's just community service and not actual jail time. : LIZZIE: Can I at least offer a rebuttal in my defense, if it pleases the court? First of all, I was provoked. My response was totally proportional considering the levels of abuse that I was forced to endure. And secondly if anyone should take the blame, it's Josie. : JOSIE: What? : LIZZIE: I'm sorry. I totally cracked under cross, but if you had just let Kaleb catch the ball... : ALARIC: You'd still be in trouble. : HOPE: But nice job throwing your sister under the bus. : JOSIE: Thank you, Hope. : ALARIC: Speaking of, the bus leaves in ten minutes, and I expect all three of you to be on it, working together today, harmoniously and without drama. End of debate. : HOPE: I wasn't even at the game. Why am I being punished? : ALARIC: You know what you did. All right, now, go, all of you. : HOPE: Seriously? : ALARIC: What part of what I said needs translating? : HOPE: I want to help you with research. : ALARIC: Dorian has a master's degree in library science. I think the adults have it covered. : HOPE: That's not fair. You only play by the grown-up rules when you don't need something from me. : ALARIC: I am spinning right now, Hope. And I can't drag you or anyone else any further into this until I figure out what's going on, okay? So right now, I need you to be a kid keeping a dragon-sized secret today until I get some answers. Understood? Mystic Falls Town Square : LIZZIE: So, what did you do? My dad never gets mad at you. You're the prodigal daughter. Must have been juicy. : HOPE: Sorry, no time for girl talk. Public service awaits. : DORIAN: All right, listen up. It's a beautiful day. You got options: Litter, weeds, graffiti. Your choice. : KALEB: It's bad enough we get punished while the humans get a pass, but there ain't no way in hell I'm picking up their garbage. : LIZZIE: Uh, I don't do trash either. : HOPE: I love trash, as of this moment. : LIZZIE: Perf. It suits you. Maybe I'm riding my brain Looks like we're scrubbing paint today. : JOSIE: Dad told us to work together, okay, harmoniously. : LIZZIE: Yeah, and he also said without drama, and I am feeling a rage attack coming on, so I will be remaining drama-free over by that wall of graffiti. Are you coming or not? : JOSIE: I don't know, Lizzie, is there another bus you want to throw me under? : LIZZIE: Yeah, yeah, yeah Just like you Fine, Daddy's girls. Baby, I'm a loser Anyone else? See also Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Transcripts Category:Season One